plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grape Responsibility
225px |cost = 1 |set = Colossal |rarity = Uncommon |class = Guardian |tribe = Berry Trick |ability = Double a plant's . |flavor = When you think of responsibility, think of grapes.|flavor text = When you think of responsibility, think of grapes.}} Grape Responsibility is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It can also be Conjured by Grape Power. It costs 1 to play, and its ability doubles the health of a selected plant. Origins It's based on red grapes, real-life fruits (botanically, berries). Its name is based on the saying, "With great power, comes great responsibility." The fact that it can be Conjured by Grape Power when one is played is another reference to this saying, as Grape Power gives the plant hero a Grape Responsibility. Grape Responsibility is also shaped like a heart, a reference to its ability being health-related. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Berry Trick *'Ability:' Double a plant's . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Uncommon Card description When you think of responsibility, think of grapes. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Grape Responsibility is not only cheap, but also very efficient; if played on the right plant, it can give the biggest health boost out of any single card. Powerful examples of plants to play it on are Health-Nut and Pecanolith, effectively doubling their damage output. If you want to play defensively, a plant with a lot of health and the Team-Up trait like is the most viable option, turning them into a virtually unbreakable wall. Doubled Mint is another example, as it will cause his health to quadruple in two turns, provided that he didn't take any damage before his health quadruples. Against Though it is cheap, this card can become a massive threat if your opponent plays it correctly. Since they will most likely play it on a plant with a lot of health, do not expect to dispatch that plant easily in combat. Since most naturally bulky plants have low strength, Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Knockout should be able to deal with most plants. Deadly zombies are another option; while they can be destroyed before the get to attack, they can remove plants with 4 or more strength. You can also Bounce the boosted plant to reset its health back to normal. While Defensive End and Fraidy Cat can penalize your opponent for playing this trick, they aren't the best counters as the former cannot do anything against an early-game Grape Responsibility, while the latter can be lured in and walled by the boosted plant. Gallery GrapeResposibility3UnfinishedStats.png|Grape Responsibility's statistics GrapeResponsibility.png|Grape Responsibility's card GrapeResponsibilityUnlocked.jpg|Grape Responsibility unlocked Grape Responsibility cardface.png|Grape Responsibility's card image Grape Responsibility.png|Grape Responsibility's textures (1) Grape Responsibility Texture 1.png|Grape Responsibility's textures (2) BirdofResponsibility.jpg|Grape Responsibility being played (1) GrapeR.png|Grape Responsibility being played (2) Trivia *It may be a reference to the phrase "Great Responsibility" in the quote "Great power comes great responsibility". See also *Grape Power Category:Colossal cards Category:Plants Category:Plant Tricks Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Tricks